


Boxes Stacked on the Sidewalk

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, First Meeting, I hate myself, M/M, josh is a pining idiot, tylers oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tyler never remembered meeting Josh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes Stacked on the Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi, this is my very first fic for this fandom, any comments would be highly appreciated

Josh stared at the boxes stacked on the sidewalk and sighed, wondering why he let his friends convince him in helping out again.

 

“Hey, sorry about this,” someone called from farther down the sidewalk, walking over and sticking out his hand, “I appreciate the help though.”

 

Josh shook the hand and nodded, looking up at the apartment building that loomed over them.

 

“First place is always exciting,” Josh said conversationally, looking back over at the guy, now examining him for the first time. He was almost the same height, covered in a baggy sweatshirt and shaggy hair that looked like it hadn’t been touched since the guy got out of bed. It wasn’t hard to find him attractive, especially with the smile that took up half his face and crinkled the corner of his eyes.

 

“So,” Josh started, reaching down and picking up a box, “I should probably get busy on helping,” he said with a smile, slightly disappointed in himself for ending the conversation.

 

~~~

 

Josh spent that night staring at his ceiling, wondering why he would watch Tyler as he walked by, sorting his apartment, but Josh never did approach and talk to him again. He smiled and waved when they made eye contact, nodded his head on his way out, but never took it further and Josh was so disappointed.

 

He felt like he’d lost his chance.

 

~~~

 

“Thanks for coming to the party!” Jenna yelled over the music, smiling at Josh. He nodded, sliding along the wall to avoid the bodies. He regretted attending more and more as people entered the room and brushed up against him, invading his personal space that he so valued.

 

He stood there for a few minutes, eyes closed and deep breaths before he found his feet moving towards the kitchen, the smell of alcohol growing stronger as he walked. He looked over the various bottles of alcohol, deciding on mixing a cup of vodka with whatever the soda was next to it. Josh turned to leave, almost crashing into a lazy eyed boy with a goofy smile. Joshn knew immediately who it was, his heart jumping to his throat and his own smile growing.

 

“Hey, Tyler, how’ve you been?” Josh asked, his voice sounding like it was a struggle to come out. Tyler’s face scrunched up in confusion, his head tilting to the side.

 

“How do you know me?” He asked, setting his own cup down and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Josh stood there with his mouth open, looking around the room for help, all the while Tyler stared at him with an unwavering glance.

 

“I’m Josh, I helped you out a couple months back, with your apartment,” he turned his gaze down to the floor, switching his cup between hands and then bringing it to his lips for a long gulp.

 

“Nah,” Tyler said easily, the smile returning, “I’d remember if an attractive guy like you was at my place.”

 

Josh almost choked on his drink, recovering quickly and running a hand through his hair.

 

“Well, I mean, would you want to get out of here?” Josh asked slightly hopeful before realizing what his proposal sounded like, “we could probably find some taco bell open or something,” he changed at the last minute.

  
Tyler’s smile grew before he nodded, letting Josh lead the way, grabbing onto the back of his jacket and following after with only a few trips here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself


End file.
